It happened one night!
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Reid goes to JJ's home one night after a difficult case. What does JJ do when she catches him watching her through her bedroom window? ReidJJ


_A/n hey everyone. This one shot is the result of boredom and sleep depravation. I think my muse is definetely on something._

_Disclaimer: Nothing copyrighted is mine!_

_**It happened one night! **_

"Reid… would you stop looking at your watch every five minutes," Morgan loudly complained. "Have you got a hot date or something? If you do… just tell us. I'm sure we'd all like to meet her."

"It's none of your business," Reid responded irritably.

"Okay, don't get your sweater vest in a knot."

"You guys… we're here to let off a little steam not watch you two draw blood." Emily interjected.

The bar was smoky and full of loud patrons that Friday night. They were in various stages of inebriation, trying to forget all the stress of their mundane lives.

Reid suddenly stood and left their table. "I'm outta here." He grumbled under his breath. Emily started to call after him, but Morgan beat her to it. "Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"To call a cab, you guys have fun."

Reid wove his way through round tables and staggering drunks and waitresses with loaded down trays. He'd resisted drinking more than a couple of beers. He had a slight buzz, but nothing more. Even so, he decided that taking a cab was safer for everyone. Besides, he didn't want to be seen where he was going in his very recognizable old car.

The night air was hot, summer was definitely settling in. He stood looking at the black night sky while waiting for his ride. The cab pulled up fifteen minutes later, and Reid was happy that for once, Morgan hadn't tried to follow him out the door and call him back with the promise of a hot babe that just had to meet "the professor."

"1708 Lakewood Place." He told the driver and then settled back to watch the houses flash by in their fully lit brilliance. The stuttering pace of his heart was making him more light headed than the beer. He'd never done anything like this before, but …

The cab pulled up to the small rental home before he could decide that this was probably a bad idea. He paid the cabbie and walked around the house to the back. The grass had been recently cut, the smell reminded him of something, but at the moment he couldn't think of what it was.

JJ's car was in the driveway, but there were no lights on in the front of the house. He slipped around the back of the house; his heart pounding harder than it had been in the backseat of that cab. He was glad the neighbors didn't appear to be home.

The window to his left showed trembling golden lights. The curtains at the window were open just a little. He put his face up to the crack and looked inside. JJ was lighting a candle on her dresser. Her back was to the window. Her upswept hair was glowing in the light of several other candles around the room. She turned enough to see her profile. Her face was the face of every angel he'd every seen in all of his wanderings in art museums. She looked so tired and upset. He wanted to smooth the worry out of her face and make her smile for him.

She turned three quarters to the window and reached up to open the button on the top of her shirt with one hand. He swallowed hard, but stayed where he was watching her. She moved slowly as if she had all the time in the world and he began to shake. She shrugged off her white short sleeved blouse and reached around to undo her bra. He gulped again, and then ducked down below the window when she crossed the room.

He heard the window open a bit, and he waited for what seemed to be an eternity before daring to stand up and look through the crack. JJ was just pushing down a white lace thong to the floor. His cords were getting uncomfortably tight. She had turned on a radio, and slow, sultry music wafted out to where he watched her. She reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair. It fell down to her shoulders. She turned back to the window as if she felt his eyes on her. He couldn't move. He just stared at the way her hair cradled her face in its radiance. He almost came in his pants, so he pulled the zipper down and pushed them and his boxers to his ankles.

JJ had begun to move her hands over her shoulders, and arms, and then down to her breasts. He could hear her harsh breathing, and saw both nipples get hard when her hands brushed over them. She climbed up on the bed and sat up against the pillows arranged against the head board. His hand was stroking his rock hard erection in time with the movement of her hands that were exploring her whole body. His breathing was almost as loud as hers and she was beginning to whimper and moan. One hand had reached her sweet spot. She began with soft strokes, but soon her breathing was ragged and her hips were thrusting up off the bed.

He was entranced by the way her body moved and the sound of her cries. His release was upon him and as it burst over his brain he heard JJ cry out his name "Oh God… Spence… Spence… God…"

He slid down to his knees and tried to recover his breathing as the enormous wave of pleasure crested and pulled back. God… she'd cried out his name. It was too surreal to be believed. Then his heart began to pound again. Had she heard him? Had he been as loud as she had been a few minutes ago? Sweat dripped into his eyes, and made the world hazy, as though seen through water. It also stung like a son of a bitch. He was wiping at his eyes and his forehead when a hand touched his shoulder. He jerked and fell on his bare ass, crushing the flowers and grass as he went down.

JJ was standing there in the darkness wearing a pink silk robe and holding her service revolver in one hand. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed. She was beautiful!

"Well… if it isn't Dr. Reid. When did you become a peeping Tom?" She smirked down at him and he felt his face that had been cooling begin to burn again.

"JJ I c-can explain."

"Can you… I'd love to hear it. Why don't you get dressed and come in the house. I don't want to neglect my guest."

Reid got to his knees and then his feet, pulling his boxers and cords up. He zipped up his pants and JJ gestured with her gun to the side kitchen entrance. When they got inside, she directed him to the living room. It had cream colored walls and dark blue carpeting. Her couch was soft grey leather that looked like storm clouds in the summertime. There was a matching arm chair across from the couch. A glass and metal coffee table stood in between the couch and chair. It was polished to a mirror shine. Reid could see his miserable face in the reflection when he sat down.

"W-what are you g-going to d-do?" He whispered, unable to look at her.

"Well… what do you think I should do Dr. Reid? Should I call the police and have them arrest you for trespassing and voyeurism?"

"Ah - JJ I'm r-really s-sorry. I don't think w-we n-need to involve the cops."

JJ left her perch on the chair and leaned down to confront him directly. "What do you want to do Reid?" He couldn't answer because his mouth had gone dry. He swallowed hard, and then JJ kissed him. It was brief, but her lips were warm and soft on his. His heart rate began to skyrocket and he got very dizzy, but it was the most wonderful feeling outside of what had just happened in her backyard.

"Now…" She straddled his legs and sat down on his lap. She faced him so that they were only inches apart. "I could call the police and spoil the moment, or we could stop playing games and get down to business for real." She brushed a finger over his lips and his tongue flashed out to capture the digit. She shook that same finger at him like a mother reprimanding their child.

"What's your answer, Dr. Reid?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean I don't want you to call the cops," He breathed.

JJ stood up and took his hand. She led him into her room where the candles flickered in the breeze from the open window. JJ pushed him down on the bed and then shrugged off her robe.

"What's your desire Dr. Reid?"

He decided that talking was over rated. His hands went where they wanted to go which were to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands while his mouth ravaged hers. He was getting hard again and it was so wonderfully painful.

He tried to kiss her neck and push her down on the bed at the same time, but she shifted her weight and pushed him onto his back.

"Not so fast Dr. Reid. I want the first ride."

She was straddling him again and the heat from her body made him shake. She slid her hands up and down his fully clothed body.

"JJ please…"

"Please what…"

"Let me fuck you. I want to be inside you."

She moved off him and helped him get out of his shirt. He tried to grab her and push her down on her back after taking off the rest of his clothes, but she rolled him over again.

"Behave Dr. Reid," She grinned down at him. She ground her hips into his, and he groaned, and then whimpered when she rocked against him again.

"Please JJ…"

"Patience Spence… all good things come to those who wait.

"I know…" He breathed. "I want to come inside you."

She shifted her hips and sank slowly down, taking him inside inch by torturous inch. Her head fell forward and when her hair brushed one of his nipples he nearly lost control.

"God JJ…" She sat up straight and grinned down at him.

His reared up and began planting kisses down her chest between her heaving breasts. She rocked harder when he nipped at one breast then licked it. He blew on the wet spot and she cried out his name. He turned his attention to her other breast. He licked and sucked on it till it ached.

JJ was rocking faster and faster against him. He fell back on the bed. His hands blindly found the bars of the headboard and grabbed them. JJ threw her head back and moaned when his hips began to jerk erratically beneath her. It was the most wonderful and erotic moment he'd ever experienced.

"I love you JJ…" She heard him gasp and she came at the same moment calling out his name. She fell forward on his heaving chest, and he let go with a loud, growling groan of her name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay facing each other on her bed. He was stroking one hand in her hair and she was relishing the feel of his long fingers on her scalp.

"Thank you…" She breathed.

"You're welcome…" He couldn't help it, he had to laugh.

She propped up on one elbow and glowered at him. "Do you want to die?"

"No… Why would you say that?"

"You're laughing. Why are you laughing?"

"I just never pictured you as a role player. Who knew that you wanted to be watched?"

"Who knew that you would actually agree to it?" She shot back, slapping him on the chest.

"It was fun."

"Yeah… it was very fun. I do have one question for you."

Reid rolled to his back. "What's that," He said sleepily.

"What would you have done, if I had actually called the police?"


End file.
